


Interrupted

by Minirose96



Series: Interrupted [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirose96/pseuds/Minirose96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock have a close encounter at the morgue, John spoils things.</p><p>Established Sherlolly drabble. </p><p>One shot.</p><p>T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for angels-in-221b on Tumblr. Thank you so much for the little prompt ^^

It had started innocently enough. Sherlock and John had stopped in to the morgue so that Sherlock could examine a new cadaver. At least, that's what Sherlock told John when they set out, but Molly knew the truth.

Since they had started dating a few months ago, Sherlock made sure to find some reason to visit every day she worked. It was endearing, considering how hard it was for him to display open signs of affection, even now. But then, it was Molly's job to be the romantic sod, right? At least, that's how she saw it. Besides, she knew how he felt in the little things he did, a small smile here, a gentle caress there, when John was distracted.

She understood his reasoning for not wanting any public displays of open affection. It could be used against him. She didn't hold wanting to keep them safe against him. However, it did put them in awkward situations, like now, for instance.

John had stepped out to get coffee for everyone because Molly and Sherlock were hovering over a cadaver, pretending to examine it, when all their attention was in fact on each other. Molly recognized the look in his eyes the moment it came upon him. She was sure she had a similar look on her face.

As soon as John stepped out, Sherlock stepped closer, taking her in his arms with their privacy. It was in these times that he showed just how much he cared about her. It was these moments that she relished.

Molly let out a small whine from the back of her throat as Sherlock kissed her, gently at first, but that didn't last. Before she knew what had happened, Her arms were around his neck, playing in his lovely dark curls, and her legs were wrapped around his waist as he leaned her against the counter top, kissing her into a wonderful daze.

His hands caressed her sides, making her moan against his mouth as their tongues danced together. She panted, her eyes closed in bliss as Sherlock slowly moved downwards, making a trail of kisses to her neck, where he nibbled, sending a shiver through her.

"Sherlock. . ." Molly sighed, her hands trailing down between them to work on the buttons of his shirt, the purple one she loved so much.

It ended abruptly when the sound of footsteps drew closer, almost at the door. Sherlock pulled away, cursing just as John came in, carrying the coffee for everyone. He looked between them, noting the heavy breathing, and smirked. He may not be Sherlock Holmes, but he knew when he walked in on a Thorough snogging.

Molly's face with red as she hopped down from the counter and straightened her shirt. Sherlock, of course, looked as calm and collected as if he had merely been chatting or examining evidence with the mousy doctor. He didn't bother fixing his shirt, though the first three buttons were now undone.

"John, Thank you for the coffee." Molly said, still red as she took her cup and walked out of the room, too embarrassed to face either of them at the moment.

John just gave Sherlock a knowing look, which was received with a glare. "It's about time you showed her a little affection."

"Shut up John."


End file.
